Awakening
by SkittleMachine
Summary: Adele Swan and her twin sister Bella decided to move to Forks, Washington to live with their father Charlie so that their mother Rene could go travelling with her husband Phil. What they didn't expect was to get drag into the supernatural world, or to find love.
1. Moving Day

Adele gripped her sister's hand as they stood at the end of the driveway staring out over the desert, in her right hand was a pink tulip.

"Bella, Addie!" Phil, their mom's husband called, "You know i love you both, but we've got a plan to catch."

"Let's go," Adele whispered.

Bella nodded and picked up the ceramic pot which held a cactus plant; together they headed towards their mom.

"I'm going to miss you guys!" Rene exclaimed, hugging them one by one, "Especially our shopping trips Addie."

"Me too mom, but it's not like we're not going to visit," She replied.

Rene sniffled, nodded and hugged them again.

"Be good for Charlie, you hear?"

"Don't worry mom, we'll be fine," Bella stated.

"Yeah, I'll protect them," Adele crossed her arms over her chest and acted tough, "No one will mess with them If i have anything to do with it."

"Addie, It's the thought that counts," Bella started, "But you're just as clumsy as i am."

"That's not true!" She protested, "I refuse to admit that i'm as clumsy as you."

"It's true though," Phil laughed.

Adele turned and glowered in his direction.

"We're not friends anymore!" She sniffed dramatically.

"Oh the horror!" He clutched his chest, "I can feel my heart breaking."

"That's enough, kids!" Rene laughed, "We really do need to catch our plane."

"Come here Adele," Phil held his arms out; she walked forwards and hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you Philip," She declared.

"I'll miss you too," He replied, "Oh, and by the way, stop calling me Philip!"

"Sorry Philip," She smirked and walked over to her sister, who had been watching them In amusement.

"That girl," He shook his head, "Is crazy."

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!" He called back.

* * *

Adele let out a sigh as she followed her sister down the steps of the plane, she let out a shriek as she missed the last step; Bella held out a hand and pulled her sister to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Bella giggled.

"I'm fine, I deliberately missed the step," She replied.

"Sure you did Addie," Bella began to walk towards the terminal.

"I did, I had it all planned out in my head!" She raced after Bella.

Adele grabbed her suitcases and waited for her sister; they had just turned when they spotted their father.

"Bella!" Charlie called, "Addie!"

Adele ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"I missed you dad."

"Missed you too," He replied, "Hey Bells."

"Hey Ch-Dad," She smiled.

"Let's go, shall we?" He led the way out of the airport and towards a police cruiser.

The ride from the airport was silent and uncomfortable; Charlie glanced at Bella through his mirror.

"Your hairs longer Bella,"

"Oh, I cut it since the last time i saw you," She replied.

"Guess it grew out again," He cleared his throat.

Adele giggled quietly, Charlie noticed and turned to her.

"Your hair is straight for once."

"Yeah, I finally got it to cooperate," She ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, It looks nice."

"Thanks dad."

He nodded and turned his attention back to the road.

* * *

"This is your room Addie," Charlie stated, setting her suitcases on the ground.

Adele smiled as she looked around her room; It was a simple room with sky blue walls, a wardrobe pushed against the far wall, a reasonable sized bed, a bed side table and a dresser, A blue quilt lay neatly on the bed with a white blanket on it, her room was situated at the back of the house, over looking the woods.

"I love it Dad, It's like my old room,"

"Yeah, well, I thought t would be easier if it was familiar to you," He scratched his head awkwardly.

She reached over and gave him a one armed hug; he sighed and returned it.

"I'll leave you to it." Charlie turned and headed out of the room, he closed the door behind him.

Adele glanced around her room before grabbing her suitcases and putting her clothes and shoes in the wardrobe.

Once she had finished, she headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Addie!" Bella called.

She took a gulp of water and met her sister in the hallway.

"What is it?"

"Billy Black and his son Jacob is here."

She set her glass in the sink before running out the front door and throwing her arms around Jacob's neck; he blushed and hugged her back.

"It's good to see you too, Addie," He grinned.

"I can't believe you're here!" She exclaimed before pulling back, "You're towering over me now!"

"It's not my fault you're a midget."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"It's nice to see you two again," Billy smiled, "I'm glad you're here, your dad hasn't shut up since you told him you were coming."

"All right, just keep exaggerating, I'll wheel you down the hill," Charlie threatened.

"Right after i ram you in the ankles," Billy rolled towards Charlie, who laughed and dodged him.

"Are they always like this?" Adele asked.

"It's getting worse with old age," Jacob replied.

"Bella, how do you like your home coming present?" Charlie gestured towards a rusty red truck sitting in the driveway.

"This?" Her eyes widened, "This is my present?"

"Just bought it off Billy here," He replied.

"No way!" She gasped.

"I totally rebuilt the engine," Jacob bragged.

Bella smiled and opened the door, only to hit Jacob; she immediately began apologizing.

"All you gotta do is double pump the clutch when you shift, but apart from that you should be good." He explained.

Adele rested her body against the side of the truck and glanced at Jacob.

"Jake, do you want a ride to school tomorrow?"

"Um, actually, i go to a school on the reservation."

"That sucks, it would've been nice to know one person," Bella stated.

"Yeah, it would, but we can still hang out at the weekend."

"That would be nice," He grinned.

"I'll come down in the afternoon on Saturday," She started, "If that's okay?"

Jacob nodded enthusiastically, much to Bella's amusement.

"That would be great, but how do you expect to get there?"

"I'll borrow the truck, If that's okay Bella?"

"Sure, that's fine."

"Great, then we'll see you on Saturday," She grinned

"We?" He sounded a little confused.

"Of course, me and-" She was interrupted by Bella who pinched her arm.

"Don't worry about me, Addie can drop me off before she goes to see you."

Jacob's mood immediately brightened and he swept them into a hug.

"I'll see you on Saturday Addie."

They nodded and Adele hugged him one more time before he headed off and helped his dad in the car.

"I'm going to go up to bed now," Adele yawned.

"I'm going to turn in too," Bella replied.

"Goodnight girls, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night dad," They said in unison before heading up the stairs.

"Hey Bella, we'll be okay here," She stated, "I promise."

"I know, i'll miss mom though," Bella sighed and headed into her room.

Adele hesitated before going into her room, she changed into her night wear before climbing into bed and turning the lamp off.

"_Maybe this move won't be so bad,_" She thought as she drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

Hey, this is my first story on , and I would really appreciate some feedback. I was thinking about having her fall in love with Jasper, but Jacob has feelings for her.

If you don't think this is a good idea, please tell me!

Thank you for reading!

SkittleMachine.


	2. First day at a new school

Adele groaned and rolled over as an incessant beeping met her ears, she glanced at the clock with bleary eyes.

"Five Thirty in the morning!" She exclaimed.

"ADELE!" Bella banged on the door, "Get up, we have school."

"Five more minutes!"

Before she could react, Bella barged into her room and pulled the covers away; Adele sat up and pouted.

"I was using that."

"I don't care, we have school," Bella replied.

"Okay, Okay, I'm coming!"

"Hey dad," She pulled her hair into a low ponytail and grabbed some toast, "How're you this morning?"

"I'm great thanks, there's coffee in the pot."

Adele sighed in relief and filled a mug with the addictive liquid; she turned to Bella.

"Want one?"

"No thanks, I think i can survive without coffee," She smiled.

"Your loss," She smirked.

* * *

Adele grabbed her back pack and coat before climbing into the truck.

"You took your time," Bella sighed.

"Just drive Sister!" She replied.

The car ride to school was filled with Adele singing and Bella laughing hysterically at her.

They got out and closed the heavy doors, she hitched her bag over her shoulder.

"Nice ride," A dark haired boy smirked.

"Thank you," She grinned, ignoring his sarcasm, "Come on Bells."

Bella nodded and obediently followed her sister towards the administration office; Adele approached the desk as Bella lingered in the background.

"May i help you?" Asked a smiling middle aged woman.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Adele Swan and this is Bella."

"Ah yes, Chief Swan's daughters," The woman stood up and grabbed a bunch of papers, "Here are your schedules, locker numbers and combinations,"

"Thanks," She muttered as she took them.

"You must get all of your teachers to sign this slip and bring it back at the end of the day."

"Sure, I'll do that," She smiled before handing Bella her pieces of paper and walking out the door.

Adele jumped as a finger tapped her shoulder, she turned to see a boy with chin length hair standing there.

"Hi, you're Adele and Isabella, the news girls," He smirked, "I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place, anything you need, tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on..."

"Oh, uh, I'm more a suffer in silence type," Bella stuttered.

Eric glanced at Adele with a confident smile, she planted a fake smile on her lips.

"I'm not interested, sorry."

He nodded to show his understanding, "Good headline for your feature, I'm on the paper and you're news baby, front page."

"Uh, Please...don't, we're.." Bella stumbled through her words.

"What she means is we don't like the attention, so could you..." She trailed off.

"Okay, no feature, we cool?" He shrugged.

"Yeah, that's cool," She gave him a genuine smile.

"So, what's your first class?"

* * *

Adele stood at the back of the court with Bella as they watched their team play volleyball; she was relieved, because she would most likely fall flat on her face or hurt some one else.

"I'm glad they aren't letting us play," Bella stated.

"Me too, no point anyone else getting hurt."

Bella yelped as the ball flew in the direction of her face, she hit the ball, causing it to collide with the back of a tall Blonde's head.

Adele rushed towards him as he rubbed the sore spot, he turned to face her with a slight grimace on his face.

"I'm so sorry about that, the ball was going to hit my sister in the face, so she batted it away..."

"No worries, I'm fine," He grinned, "So, you're Adele right?"

"Yeah, i am, that's my twin Bella," She jerked her thumb over her shoulder.

"I'm Mike, Mike Newton," He held his hand out and she shook it.

She almost jumped backwards in surprise as a perky looking brunette ran up to them.

"Hey, you're Adele Swan?"

"Uh, i guess i am."

"Cool, I'm Jessica by the way," She smiled, "Hey, you and your sister are from Arizona right?"

"Yeah, we lived there with our mom."

"Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be, like, really tanned?" She asked in an annoying tone, "I mean, you've got a tan, but Bella doesn't."

"She doesn't really like the sun, It's uh, it's a Bella thing." Adele explained.

They nodded in understanding; Adele swayed awkwardly on the spot.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it," She turned and headed back to her sister.

* * *

By the time lunch arrived, Adele was exhausted, all the questions didn't help either; she grabbed a bottle of orange juice and a slice of pizza before following Eric over to a crowded table.

"Hey Adele!" Mike called, she turned to see him gesturing to an empty chair.

"Hey guys," She smiled as she took her seat.

"Hey Adele," They stated in unison.

"So, Mikey you met my home girls Bella and Adele," Eric grinned, sitting in between the two twins.

Bella lowered her head to hide her blush, Adele simply giggled.

"Oh, Your home girls?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"My Girls," Tyler kissed their cheeks, before knocking Mike out of his seat; he got up and chased Tyler.

"They are so mature," Adele scoffed.

"It's like first grade all over again, you two are the shiny new toys," Jessica leaned across the table to talk to them.

"Smile!" Came a friendly voice, before she was momentarily blinded.

"Sorry, I needed a candid for the feature." The girl explained, holding up a large camera.

"The feature's dead Angela!" Eric scolded, "Don't bring it up again."

"What?" Angela glanced at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry, i had a go at him-"

"Don't worry, I've got your back baby," He kissed her cheek before rushing off.

"Guess i'll just write another editorial on teen drinking," Angela sighed in defeat.

"You could write about eating disorders...or speedo padding on the swim team," Bella offered.

"That's a great idea actually," Angela smiled.

"Yeah, i know right," Jessica interrupted.

"Jessica, you know what you said earlier about shiny new toys?" Adele asked and Jessica nodded cautiously.

"Well, I wouldn't mind being used as a toy by that guy," She stated in a low tone, glancing at a honey haired boy that was walking towards the cafeteria with a group of people.

Angela, Jessica and Bella turned to stare at them, Bella turned to Jessica.

"Who are those guys?"

"That's the Cullens, Doctor and Mrs Cullen's foster kids, they moved down here from Alaska like two years ago," Jessica explained.

"They keep to themselves," Angela added.

"Yeah, because their all together, like together together." Jessica seemed eager to gossip.

Adele and Bella watched as a beautiful Blonde and a tall Black haired boy walked hand in hand at the front of the group, behind them were a pixie like girl and a muscular brunette, last but not least, was a bronze haired boy carrying his jacket and the honey haired guy from before.

"The blonde, that's Rosalie and the big dark haired guy Emmett, their like a thing, i'm not sure if that's even legal."

"Jess, their not actually related," Angela stated.

"I know but it's just weird." She replied, "The little pixie girl is Alice, she's like really weird."

"I think she's adorable, she looks like a fairy," Adele interrupted.

"Anyway, the muscular Brunette is Steven, Doctor Cullen is like a foster dad slash match maker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me," Angela fluttered her eyelids.

Adele and Bella giggled, before turning their attention back to the Cullens.

"Who are the last two?" Bella queried.

"That's Edward and Jasper is the Blonde one who looks like he's in pain." Jessica replied.

"Jasper and Alice were a couple but then she dumped him for Steven, about a year ago." Angela added.

"The poor guy," Adele breathed and stared at him with sympathy in her eyes.

"There's no point going for Edward or Jasper," Jessica stated upon seeing Bella and Adele staring at them, "Apparently nobody here is good enough for them, like i care, you know."

"Of course not Jess," Adele smirked.

Jessica blushed and threw a chip at her, the group burst out laughing, gaining the attention of the whole cafeteria, including the mysterious Cullen family.

Adele watched Jasper through the corner of her eye; she flinched as he set his cold Black eyes on her, she could practically feel herself being suffocated by the intensity of his glare.

"What's his problem?" She muttered before turning back to her new friends.

She was just about to join in on the conversation when the bell rang signalling the end of lunch; she sighed before grabbing her bag and following the crowd out into the hallway.

_Only two more periods to go..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey, second chapter's up, i hope you enjoy it. Let me know if it's too fast paced and give me suggestions on how i could slow it down please.

All ideas/criticisms are welcome! :)

Also, I would like to thank - DreamQueen96 and Charly L Horton for their reviews, I'm happy you liked the prologue and i hope you'll like chapter 1. I also hope that you'll keep reading and reviewing, because i would love the help!

Thanks,

SkittleMachine.


	3. Strange Behaviour

Adele followed Angela towards the History classroom in silence, desperately trying to avoid the other students.

"Adele!" Angela exclaimed.

She jumped and stared at her; Angela gestured to an open doorway.

"We're here."

"Oh, uh, sorry, I was day dreaming," She excused.

Her new friend chuckled before pulling her towards the desk at the front of the room.

"Mr Collins, This is Adele Swan."

The teacher turned around and held his hand out.

"I'm Mr Collins, obviously," His sea green eyes lit up as he smiled, "There's a seat at the back of the room for you."

"Thanks sir," Adele shook his hand before tightening her hold on her bag and walking to her assigned seat.

By the time the second bell had gone and more students poured in, she found herself glad that she wasn't caught in the stampede. The chair next to her was pulled back abruptly, a tall figure sat down and adjusted his seat so it was as far away from her as possible. She frowned slightly before glancing at him, she was shocked when she realized it was Jasper Hale.

As soon as the teacher started speaking, Adele turned to face the front. She sighed half way through the lesson, the mysterious boy next to her was making her extremely nervous; he had been sitting as still as a statue from the moment he had sat down, he kept sending her murderous glares and at one point, she could have sworn that he reached out to grab her, the thought made her shiver.

She didn't realize how hard she had been tapping her pencil against the desk until it snapped in half, she let out a curse before turning slightly.

"Hey," She whispered, "Do you have a pencil I could borrow?"

He held out his pencil with a shaking hand, she took it and tried not to flinch at his cold fingers.

"Thanks, I broke my pencil by accident," She held up the mutilated pencil.

"I can see that," He looked like he was holding his breath.

She raised her hair to her nose, it smelled like vanilla as usual. She let out a startled gasp as the bell went, before she could even blink, he had grabbed his books and darted from the room; she pushed her notepad and pencil into her bag before grabbing his pencil and heading to the front of the classroom. As soon as the teacher had signed her slip, she dropped it off at the office and headed outside; she sighed in relief when she spotted the Cullens sitting at the far end of the parking lot, she zipped up her coat before gripping his pencil and heading in their direction.

She flushed in annoyance as all the students watched her walk towards the Cullens.

"What do you want?" The Beautiful blonde demanded as she stopped in front of her.

"Hey, Rosalie right?" She asked, ignoring her hostile tone.

"What's it to you?"

Adele rolled her eyes before holding out the pencil; Rosalie eyed it curiously, as if waiting for an explanation.

"Jasper let me borrow it in history because I broke mine, but he left before I could give it back, so I was wondering if you could return it to him."

To her surprise, Rosalie smiled lightly and took the pencil from her.

"Are you Adele or Bella?"

"I'm Adele, the awesome twin," She explained before shrieking as she was lifted into a bone crushing hug from behind.

"Emmett," The Pixie, Alice chided as she skipped up to them, "You shouldn't grab people."

He let out a booming laugh as he set her down; she sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm Adele Swan."

"We know," The muscular brunette, Steven interrupted, "Mike Newton couldn't stop talking about you."

She flushed slightly and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"He seems to be a nice guy, but he's not my type."

Alice smirked knowingly at her, before Adele could see it, Steven elbowed her harshly; Alice pouted at him.

"Adele, what are you doing here?" Jasper interrogated as he walked up to his family.

"I-I was returning your pencil, you left before I could give it to you."

"Well, you've returned it," He started coldly, "So leave."

She flinched before turning to his siblings; Alice pulled her into a hug.

"I'll see you later guys."

The group nodded and turned to glare at their brother, she took a few steps back and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She yelped as she collided with a muscular body.

She glanced up and saw Edward Cullen staring down at her; his eyes seemed to turn from a honey colour to pitch black.

"Watch where you're going," He stated harshly before pushing past her and heading towards his family.

She rubbed her sore arm and climbed into the passenger side of the truck; Bella waited until she had dumped her bag on the floor, pulled the seat belt across her before pulling out of the space and driving away from the school.

"What were you doing talking to the Cullens?" Bella demanded.

"Really?" Adele scoffed, "No, How're you Adele? or how was your day?"

Bella rolled her eyes before waiting for a reply; Adele sighed and turned to her.

"Jasper let me borrow his pencil in History, but he left before I could give it back," She explained, "So I gave it to Rosalie."

"That's weird," Bella replied as they drove down the road, "Why didn't he wait for you to give it back?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, "Maybe he had to take his monthly break."

Bella laughed slightly and turned the radio down.

"Edward was like that too," She started, "He sat as far away from me as possible and left as soon as the bell went."

"Maybe he likes to leave early," Adele suggested.

"No," Bella disagreed, "It's more than that, he acted like I was a leper and that he would get infected if he touched me."

"Both Jasper and Edward treated me like that," Adele replied, "Jasper didn't want to sit near me and Edward had a go at me for walking into him."

"There's something weird about that family," Bella whispered.

"Do you want me to have a go at Edward for you?" Adele grinned enthusiastically.

"Even if I said no, you would do it anyway," She sighed.

"Look out Edward!" She cackled, "Here I come!"

"Joy!" Bella replied sarcastically, "Oh and by the way, we have to meet Charlie at the diner after we've been home."

Adele nodded, turned the radio up, settled back into her seat and let her mind fill up with thoughts of Jasper and Edward.


	4. Pitch Black and Gummy Bears

Adele sighed as her father sat talking to a friend of his, they had been in the diner for about two hours now, and she was bored out of her mind.

"Dad, We're going to go and drive around," Apparently Bella felt the same way.

Charlie turned, startled, as if he had forgotten they were there, before nodding in confirmation.

"Okay Girls, have fun and don't be out to late, you have school tomorrow."

"Yes dad," Adele kissed his cheek and followed her twin out the door.

"Thank god," Bella breathed in relief, "If one more person had asked if we remembered them, I would have screamed."

She giggled before climbing in the drivers seat, Bella tossed her bag on the floor and slammed the rusty door.

"Where to master?"

"The grocery store?" Bella suggested.

Adele nodded and struggled to start the truck; she slapped Bella's hand away as she went to grab the steering wheel.

"I can manage!"

"No you can't!" Bella argued, "You can't even start the truck!"

"It's not my fault that this is a piece of crap!"

Adele growled angrily as Bella successfully managed to start the truck; Bella smirked in satisfaction.

"Take that!"

"Don't make me hit you!" Adele threatened.

"Just drive!"

She grumbled under her breath before backing out of the parking space.

* * *

"Adele!" Bella yelled as they stood in the middle of the aisle, "You don't need anymore candy!"

"That's not true!" She argued, "You can never have enough candy!"

Bella sighed, pinched her nose before punching her sister's arm.

"Ow!" She shrieked, "That was not necessary!"

"It was necessary!"

Adele growled and pulled Bella's hair, causing Bella to trip and land on her backside.

"Haha!" She laughed, "That was hilarious!"

"You better run Adele," Bella narrowed her eyes as she stood up.

Adele giggled, grabbed her candy and ran to the check out, as soon as she had paid for it, she dodged Bella and ran out the door.

"You can't catch me!" She squealed.

She was overcome with confusion as Bella stopped suddenly, she let out a startled gasp as a long leg casually stretched out in front of her and she tumbled over it, she hit the ground with a thud and a curse.

"What the hell is your problem?" She demanded as she got up, "You tripped me up on purpose!"

"You should have been watching where you were going," A familiar voice sneered.

Her head snapped up and a furious red filled her cheeks, standing before her was the Cullen family.

"Oh, uh, sorry," She muttered, "I didn't realize it was you, Edward."

"Clearly," He stated dryly, "Next time try to be careful."

"Excuse me?" Her eyes widened, "Didn't your mother teach you manners?"

Edward's eyes turned pitch Black as he glared at her, she flinched slightly at the hatred behind them.

He didn't even respond as he shoved her out the way and headed to his Silver volvo; she rubbed her sore shoulder as she turned to his family.

"Hey guys," She smiled despite the pain.

"Hey Adie!" Alice giggled and hugged her.

"Adie?" She raised an eyebrow.

"We're friends now, so why not."

"Alice!" Edward yelled from the driver's seat; Adele had only just realized that Alice and Rosalie where now the only ones not in the car.

"You better go," She pulled away, "Your master awaits!"

Rosalie smirked at her and glared at Bella before following her sister to the car, Adele waved as they drove away.

"Adele, come on!" Bella pulled her sleeve.

She grinned and headed to the truck, this meant that she failed to see Edward glance back at her curiously.

* * *

"Adele!" Bella waved a hand in front of her face.

She jumped and tore her attention away from the book she was reading.

"Yes, dear sister?"

"The bell has gone, we have to get to lunch."

Adele shoved her belongings into her bag, pushed her reading glasses onto the top of her head and followed Bella out of their english classroom.

"That was eventful," She stated, "I enjoyed it."

"Adele, you spent the whole lesson with your head stuck in that book," Bella pointed out.

"There is no shame in that!" She replied, "Edgar Allan Poe is a wonderful poet."

Bella simply rolled her eyes and watched curiously as Adele blushed and looked down, she turned her head and grinned as she realized why; Edward and Jasper were heading to the cafeteria.

"You, Adele Swan are embarrassed?" She asked in mock horror.

"Shut up Bells," She elbowed her sister.

"Oh, I get it," Bella winked at her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion.

"You have the hots for a certain Cullen boy," Bella finished.

Adele's cheeks flushed as she stared wide-eyed at her twin.

"I-I, I d-do no-not!" She protested.

Bella smiled knowingly, even though she hid the slight jealousy that coursed through her.

"I think you do Adele."

"Whatever!" She mumbled before rushing into the cafeteria.

"Adele!" Bella giggled and rushed after her.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked as Adele slumped into her chair and let her head hit the table.

"Adele fancies Edward Cullen!" Bella laughed.

"ADELE FANCIES EDW-" Jessica was cut of as Adele shoved her hand over her mouth.

"Jessica!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled behind Adele's hand.

Adele pulled away, pushed her glasses down onto her nose and pulled her book out.

"So, since when did you fancy Cullen?" Jessica queried.

"Since he tripped her up at the grocery store last night," Bella replied, "She blushed and muttered alot."

Angela, Jessica and Bella laughed at Adele, causing her glare at them.

"I'm going to get a drink," She set her book down and headed over to the counter.

She picked up a bottle of water and took out her money; she let out a startled gasp as a pale hand gripped her shoulder.

"What do you want?" She grumbled.

"I overheard Bella's conversation with Jessica," He stated.

Adele smiled as the lady handed her change to her, she walked over to the salad bar.

"Is that so?" She asked.

He nodded and passed an apple to her as she reached for one, she flinched as his cool fingers brushed hers.

"Edward, what do you want?" She asked.

"I came to tell you that i don't think it's a good idea that you have feelings for me."

She rolled her eyes as she turned to look at him, he was towering over her.

"Don't flatter yourself, they were making fun of me," She replied, "I don't fancy you."

Edward nodded relieved, before gripping her arm as she went to leave; she looked at him in confusion.

"I also wanted to tell you that Jasper and I are going away for a while."

"Why?" She asked in concern, "Are you okay?"

Edward raised his eyebrows at the concern that was clear in her eyes, he shook his head and the corner of his lips lifted into a smirk.

"We are fine," He replied, "We're going to visit some family friends."

"Why are you telling me this?" She grabbed another apple for Bella.

"I, I have no idea," He hesitated before striding past her and heading towards his families table.

* * *

Adele and Bella were sitting on the couch in their pyjamas watching a movie and eating candy, when Bella turned to her sister.

"Adele," Bella took a sip of her soda, "If you keep on eating candy, you are going to become fat."

"That's not true!" She said around a mouthful of gummy bears, "I can eat as much i want and not gain weight."

"How not?"

"Because i was born this way!" She stuck her tongue at Bella.

"You're a freak Adele."

Adele's eyes widened in disbelief as she turned to her sister

"I am not!" She protested, "You're the one who is a freak!"

"Oh really," Bella raised an eyebrow, "Care to explain?"

"Yeah, I'm awesome, you're not," She shrugged casually, "Simple as."

"Of course," Bella muttered sarcastically, "That's why you kept a pet bee when you were ten years old."

"Hey, leave him out of this!" Adele exclaimed, "He was a brilliant bee!"

"You called him Sir Honeysuckle."

"Yeah, well, he was a babe," Adele replied.

"You're mental!" Bella pointed out.

"You are my other half, so therefore, you are also mental," She smirked in satisfaction.

"Good point," Bella mumbled after a while.

"Thank you," She grinned, "I try my best."

Bella laughed and rested her head on Adele's shoulder, the twins fell asleep with The Breakfast Club playing in the background.

* * *

Authors Note: I would like to thank all the subscribers and reviewers, i honestly think that you guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and continue to review my story, I'm incredibly thankful for reviews, they help me write new chapters!

And a special thanks to Charly L. Horton for all her help with ideas, and her comments on how to make the story better, and slightly more dramatic. Thank you so much, you're one of the main reasons that i wrote this update, because of the ideas you've given me, this chapter is dedicated to you! Enjoy, XD xxxx

Subscribe and Review please! Thank you everyone! XD


	5. Dirty Liars

Edward, it seemed, had been telling the truth, because the next day, him and Jasper were no shows; which left Bella wondering why they hadn't shown up.

"Adele?" Bella asked hesitantly, "What did Edward say to you yesterday?"

"Hm?" Adele hummed, looking up from her book, "Oh, he told me that he was going to visit family friends with Jasper."

"Why did he tell you?" Bella thought with a hint of jealousy, "Why not me?"

"Ooh, do you have the hots for him?"

"Of course not!" Bella exclaimed, "Wait, did i say that out loud?"

Adele giggled, adjusted her glasses and faced her sister with a cheeky grin.

"Yes you did, dear sister."

"I don't fancy him," She stated, "I simply find him interesting."

"Don't worry, you can go for him if you want, I personally find Jasper fascinating."

"Who do you like more?" Bella asked curiously.

"Well, I saw Jasper first," She shrugged again, "I want to figure him out."

"I know what you mean," Bella sighed

"They are mysteries locked in a box."

Silence surrounded the two for a moment, until Jessica and Angela dropped their books on the table and sat down.

"Don't look now," Jess started, "But the Cullens are watching you both."

Despite her warnings, the twins turned at stared at the family, Bella looked away first, where as Adele winked at Alice causing her to giggle.

"I'm gonna go say hi!" She grinned and skipped over to them.

"Adele," Rosalie greeted.

"Barbie," She perched herself on the Blonde's knees.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting on you...and now i'm eating a grape," She stated obviously, "May I ask where your brothers have run off to?"

"They're in Alaska visiting friends," Steven replied.

She nodded, despite the fact that she already knew that and popped another grape in her mouth.

"So, what are doing after school?"

"Watching a game," Emmett replied.

"Do you mind if i come past your house tonight to drop of the history homework we're getting?" She queried, "I'm almost certain that Jasper doesn't want to fall behind."

They beautiful family tried to conceal their smirks, as if they knew something she didn't, which made her more curious.

"You could follow us after school," Steven suggested.

"I can't, I have to go car shopping with Jake," She paused, "I'll be free after dinner."

Rosalie just managed to tell her the address before the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"I'll see you guys later," She called over her shoulder as she went to pick her bag up.

* * *

"Bella" Adele groaned as she followed her stubborn sister into the house.

"I said no!" Bella shouted, "Jacob wanted to hang out with you, not me."

"You're my other half," She excused, "Therefore, we are one person!"

"I said no and that's final!"

Adele went to sigh in defeat, before a thought crossed her mind; she shifted slightly so she was facing the open doorway.

"Bella, remember that necklace you love so much?" Adele grinned.

"What about it?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, I was in your room this morning," Adele pulled a silver necklace with a Blue stone from her pocket and dangled it in front of her, "I knew something like this would happen, so I stole it."

"Adele Charly Swan, give it back right now!" Bella hissed.

"Not until you agree to come with me!"

"Fine!" Bella stated in defeat, "Just hand me the necklace."

"Show me your hands!" Adele shrieked.

Bella sighed and held out her hands, she had her fingers crossed.

"I knew it!" Adele crossed her arms, "Now, un-cross your fingers and agree to come!"

Bella huffed before obeying without a fuss; Adele grinned happily.

"The necklace," Bella held her hand out expectantly.

"You have to get in the truck first, or you don't get it back."

Bella let out a growl before climbing in the truck and slamming the door; Adele giggled before getting in the drivers seat.

"Here you go," She held it out and Bella grabbed it.

"Just drive before I get out!"

* * *

"Adele!" Jacob called as he ran towards them, he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Jake," She giggled.

"Hi Bella," Jake hesitated before hugging her; she patted his back gently.

"It's good to see you Jake."

Before they could pull away, Adele pulled her phone out and took a picture of them; Bella had her head resting on his shoulder and his was buried in the crook of her neck.

"You guys are adorable!" She squealed.

"We should go now," Bella blushed.

Jacob had a big grin on his face as he sat in between them; every so often Adele noticed him glance at her sister.

"So, Bella, how's life in Forks?"

"It's different, but I think we'll be fine," She replied.

"What's the school like on the reservation?" Adele questioned.

"It's fun, Quil and Embry got a detention today for make rude gestures behind the teachers back."

"Seriously?" Bella raised her eyebrows as Adele started laughing.

* * *

"I think this one suits you Adele," Bella started, "It's small and crazy looking."

Adele gave her an annoyed look before she turned her attention to the bright green car with pink flowers.

"Good one Bella," Jacob snorted.

"Perhaps this one will do?" The salesman suggested.

Adele turned her head and her eyes widened, in front of her was a small grey car with four doors and a reasonable sized boot.

"This is the one!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around the bonnet.

"Excellent choice," The man smiled, "Right this way miss."

About five minutes later, Adele successfully bought her car and was currently following Bella's truck into the main part of Port Angeles.

She picked up her phone and dialed her sisters number, Bella answered after a minute.

"Hey, can we pull in soon?"

"Sure, Jake wants to get something to eat."

"Good idea, I'm in desperate need of coffee." Adele smiled.

"You need to cut back on coffee, Addie."

"No I don't!" She argued.

"Whatever you say dear." Bella chuckled before hanging up.

* * *

"Hurry up Bella!" Adele called over her shoulder.

"I'm coming!" Bella huffed as Jacob laughed.

"Jake, can you please slow her down?"

"Sure Bella." He replied.

Adele had just reached the door of the cafe when Jacob threw a tanned arm around her waist and lifted her off her feet.

"JACOB BLACK!" She screamed.

Jacob and Bella started laughing as she pouted; he carried her over to a table near the window and set her down.

"I don't like you anymore."

"Not even if I give you money for coffee?"

Adele paused before turning to look at him with a grin on her face.

"Only kidding, I love you really!" She kissed his cheek and pulled the money from his hand.

"Of course you do," Bella smirked, "But only because coffee is involved."

"Shut it you," She stuck her tongue out and headed over to the counter.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked.

"Coffee please."

The woman nodded before filling a polystyrene cup with the hot liquid.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you," Adele smiled and handed the money over.

She took the cup and started to walk back to the table, only to trip over a pair of legs; she cried out as the coffee shot out of the cup and onto her skin.

"You complete idiot!" She shouted, turning around, "Look what you made me do!"

Adele was completely shocked to see them sitting there, she opened and closed her mouth for a minute.

"Are you alright?" He smirked.

"Yo-You're supposed to be in Alaska!" She could feel anger building inside of her.


	6. Revelations

Adele was surprised at the anger coursing through her veins, she hadn't been this angry since Bella had pushed her out of their tree house when she was eight years old.

"Well?" She demanded, "I'm waiting!"

"We are spending the day in Port Angeles because our flight isn't until tomorrow," Jasper cut in.

"Oh," Adele's cheeks flushed a deep red as Jasper stared at her intensely.

Edward smirked slightly as he looked between the two; Adele was the first to look away.

"I'm going to go way over there," She gestured towards the corner of the cafe.

"Goodbye Adele," Edward smirked teasingly.

She turned quickly and hurried towards her sister and Jacob; they looked up startled as she slammed a hand down on the table top.

"We should go," She stated abruptly.

"We only just got here Addie," Bella shared a curious look with Jacob.

"Let's go before I die of embarrassment," She grabbed her sisters hand and pulled her towards the door.

Bella quickly latched onto the back Jacob's shirt so he had no choice but to follow.

"Jake, do you mind if Bella comes with me because I need to talk with her."

"Sure, I'll take the truck then?" He held his hand out for the keys.

Adele waited until he had climbed into the truck and started the ignition before she got in the drivers seat of her new car.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked immediately.

"Jasper and Edward are in there," She backed out of the parking lot, "I completely embarrassed myself in front of them."

"Wait, what?" She could tell her sister was confused, "I thought they were visiting family?"

"Turns out that their flight isn't until tomorrow, so they are spending the day in Port Angeles."

Bella suddenly turned to her twin with a smile on her face, Adele raised her eyebrow at her.

"You had a go at them didn't you?"

"Being a twin sucks some times," She grumbled.

"Oh really and why is that?"

"Because you can read me like a book!" Adele stuck her tongue out at Bella.

* * *

Adele grabbed her back pack and stuck her head around the kitchen door to find her dad sitting at the table with Harry Clearwater.

"Dad, I'm heading over to the Cullens house to drop off Jasper's homework."

"Okay honey, but don't be too long, Bella said she wanted to watch a film with you before she turns in for the night," Charlie got up and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Sure, bye dad, bye Harry."

"Be careful Adele," Harry replied before taking a sip of beer.

"I will Harry," She smiled and headed out the door to her car.

* * *

It didn't take long for Adele to drive to their house, she drove up the winding drive way before pulling to a stop and climbing out.

"Adele!" Alice pranced towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hello Pixie!" She giggled in return.

"Come on!" Alice released her only to grab her arm and drag her inside.

Adele was amazed at the inside of their house, it was like something out of a magazine.

"This is incredible!" She exclaimed causing Alice to giggle.

"Adele!" Emmett's booming voice met her ears as soon as she was dragged into what look like the lounge.

"Hello Emmett," She was taken off guard as he hoisted her into a bear hug.

"Rosalie cou-" A beautiful brunette paused upon seeing Adele, "Who's this?"

"Hey, I'm Adele Swan," She held her hand out.

"It's nice to meet you Adele, I'm Esme," Instead of shaking her hand, she pulled her into a motherly hug.

Adele pulled away first and took Jasper's homework out of her bag before setting it on the coffee table.

"That's the history assignment we have to do," She tucked her hair behind her ear, "So, if you could make sure he does it,"

"Don't worry dear, I'll make sure he does it," Esme smiled,

"I don't want him to fail," She stated.

"I doubt it would matter dear," Esme chuckled, as if telling a private joke.

Adele looked at the family suspiciously as they burst out laughing; she pulled her leather jacket tighter around her body.

"Adele, want to play?" Emmett looked up from the video game he was currently playing.

"Only one game though, I promised Bella that I would watch a film with her," Adele sat down and took the spare remote from his hands, "You have a lovely home by the way, Esme."

* * *

"Damn it!" Emmett cursed as Adele beat him for the third time, "Do you practice in your spare time?"

"No," Adele shook her head, "I'm not one to play video games, I actually have a life!"

Emmett playfully grabbed her and ruffled her hair, causing her to let out a squeal of protest and slight discomfort at the grip he had on her.

"How dare you! I demand that you release me!"

"Hmm," Emmett used his free hand to tap his chin, "How about no?"

"You have to, I have to go home to my twin!" Adele struggled, "She will end me if I do not turn up!"

"Emmett," Esme scolded as she entered the room, "That is no way to treat a lady."

He frowned but released Adele, who let out a cheer, grabbed her bag and hugged Esme before running down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

"Adele!" Bella exclaimed angrily, "Where the hell were you?"

"I was dropping Jasper's homework off at their house," She replied as she dropped her bag next to the doorway, "So, what are we going to watch?"

"How about...Jaws?" Bella suggested lamely.

"Oh god," Adele groaned, "Really?"

"Sure, why not," Bella shrugged.

"Great, because that film is awesome!" Adele grinned and flopped down on the bed.

She watched as her twin put the dvd in before joining her on the bed, she pulled the cover up so that they would both be warm.

Adele smiled and nestled down as the film started, the twins didn't make it half way through the movie for they were to tired to keep their eyes open.

* * *

Author's note;

I would like to thank my best friend Charly Parly for reviewing and giving me some good ideas for my story.

Of course, I would like to thank all my other awesome people for reading and reviewing, I'm truly greatful!

If I have spelt anything wrong or have messed up the punctuation, I am so sorry! but please tell me if I have!

I hope you continue to read and review Awakening!

Thanks!

SkittleMachine.

xD


	7. Onwards to Neverland

Two days had passed since Edward and Jasper had decided to take a holiday; Bella and Adele were a little suspicious as to why they would up and leave during the middle of the semester, but they didn't give it a second thought.

It was finally Saturday and Bella and Charlie had decided to accompany Adele to visit Jacob and Billy in the reservation.

"Bella!" Adele exclaimed, "Stop messing with my radio!"

"It's not my fault that you radio is rubbish!" Bella retorted.

Adele gasped in shock as she turned slightly in her seat to glare at her twin sister; Bella simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can't believe you said that!"

"Do you want me to repeat myself?" She rolled her eyes.

"You better not, because I will not be responsible for my actions!" Adele threatened.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!"

"You will be when Jake helps me throw you into the ocean."

Bella froze before looking at her twin; Adele let out a giggle as her sister slowly turned pale.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wanna bet?"

Adele chuckled before turning her attention to their father's car that was coming to a stop outside a red wooden house with a ramp.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Jake called as he darted out of the house and into the pouring rain to meet them half way.

"Who are you calling a guy?" Adele joked.

"You obviously."

"Hey!" She gasped in mock horror, "I resent that!"

"She's hyper today," Bella explained as they headed into the house.

Adele simply stuck her tongue out at the two before she pushed them out of the way and ran towards what was hopefully Jake's room.

"Why are you in here?" Jake questioned.

"Because I'm taking over your room." She stated.

"Why?"

"You are full of idiotic questions!" She smirked, "I'm in charge of this room now!"

Jake crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot causing Bella to release a string of giggles.

"I'm older than you Jacob Black!" She exclaimed, "I am not affraid to set Billy on you."

"Really?" He chuckled, "You're using that threat?"

"Yeah, I am!"

"Real mature Addie," Bella scoffed.

"Shut it you, this is between me and Jake!" Adele barked.

* * *

"How much longer?" Adele whined as they trekked along a winding road.

"Just over this hill," Jake replied.

The three of them were currently on their way to the store due to the demand from their fathers; Adele groaned and sat down in the middle of the road.

"What are you doing?" Bella giggled.

"I can't walk anymore!" She wailed dramatically and flopped over, "Carry me Jake!"

Jake sighed before walking towards her and pulling her into his arms; she wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed one arm under her knees and the other just under her armpits.

"My hero!" She squealed at Bella, who laughed at her sisters immaturity.

Five minutes after Adele had started humming under her breath, Jake set her down carefully.

"We are here milady!"

She turned to face the small, seemingly vacant shop; she let a look of apprehension cross her face.

"This is what all the big fuss was about?" She questioned in disbelief.

"It's bigger on the inside, silly billy."

"No Jake, I'm not Billy, I'm Adele," She replied with a straight face.

"Haha, Just go in!" He laughed sarcastically before shoving her towards the door.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, "That's physical abuse! I'm calling my lawyer!"

"Adele," Bella warned.

"Alright, alright, I'm going" She raised her hands in mock surrender.

"You really wouldn't think she was the older twin because of the way she behaves," Jake snorted; Bella nodded in agreement.

* * *

"We need this, and this and of course this!" Adele giggled as she threw gummy bears, fizzy cola bottles and a big bottle of lemonade into the basket; she squealed as the bottle fizzed up and exploded, leaving her and Bella covered in the sticky liquid.

"ADELE!" Bella yelled angrily as she stormed towards her twin.

Adele let out an excited laugh as she ran away from Bella; she passed Jake who was talking to a woman about her mother's age, if not a year or two younger.

"She's not with me, honestly Sue."

"He loves me really!" She paused long enough to smile at Sue and Jake.

Sue let out a heart warming laugh and watched in amusement as the two girls ran round her store. Adele failed to see the door open causing her to collide with two dark haired guys that just so happened to be half her size. She glanced back in time to see Bella a couple of feet away; at the last minute she moved to the side and laughed hysterically as Bella ran head first into the shorter of the two.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Bella stuttered as her cheeks turned red, "My sister is an idiot."

Adele stopped laughing long enough to protest half heartdly due to the fact that she was amused at her sister.

The twins watched cautiously as he started to shake and growl; Adele pulled Bella behind her and glared at him.

"Hey!" She barked, "I'm the only one who is allowed to growl at her, you...you great baffoon!"

"Calm down!" The older one ordered, "It was an accident."

"Yeah!" Adele agreed immediately.

She flinched as he set his emotionless eyes on her; she mimed locking her lips and throwing the key away.

"Hey!" Sue interrupted as she approached the group with Jake hot on her heels, "There isn't a problem, is there?"

"No problem here Sue."

"Good, keep it that way," She replied before walking back to the counter.

"Let's go," Jake ordered and then added, "I bought the candy and lemonade for you Adele."

"Woohoo!" She cheered, "Let's go!"

As the trio walked out the door, she was overcome with confusion when the older brunette watched Jake with an odd look; she shrugged before turning around and jumping on Jake's back causing him to stagger slightly before catching his balance.

"On wards to neverland!" She ordered.


	8. Darkness Descends

Two weeks had passed since Jasper and Edward had left, two weeks since Adele had embarrassed herself in front of them.

Adele giggled as she pushed Bella back into her bedroom and rushed into the bathroom; she locked the door quickly to prevent her twin from barging in.

"Adele!" Bella brought her fist down on the door.

"I'm busy!" She replied as she turned the shower on.

Bella let out a string of curses at her sister before turning and heading down the stairs to get breakfast.

Adele smirked in satisfaction as she pulled the ribbon from her hair and climbed into the shower; the water was hot and relaxing as it rained down on her.

* * *

"Bella!" Adele called down the stairs, "The bathroom is free!"

Bella darted from the kitchen and up the stairs, she took one look at Adele who had a large t-shirt on before slapping the back of her head and hurrying into the bathroom.

"That was un-necessary!" She wailed dramatically.

"You brought it on yourself!" Bella replied.

Adele huffed in disbelief before she walked into her room and grabbed the brush from her window seat; she removed the towl from her hair and dragged the black plastic through her long Brown locks.

It didn't take long for Adele to dry and straighten her hair. By the time she had finished, Bella was dressed and waiting for her.

"I'm nearly done, I have to get changed!" She started, "So sit down and shut up!"

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" Bella saluted and flopped down on the untidy bed.

Adele selected a floral patterned skirt, a dark blue tank top, a pair of cowboy boots, black knee length tights and her underwear from her wardrobe. She entered the bathroom, removed her baggy t-shirt and pulled her clothes on.

"I just need a cup of coffee before we leave," She smiled as she grabbed her jacket and school bag, "I'll be riding with you today, I need to get snow chains for my car."

"Don't take too long, we don't want to be late!" Bella stuck her tongue out at Adele, "I'll be in the truck."

"Okay, your majesty," Adele bowed graciously before running out of her room as Bella threw a book at her.

* * *

Bella was the firs one out of the house as Charlie and Adele walked behind her; she slipped on the ice by her truck and landed on the ground.

"Haha!" Adele laughed, "Classic!"

"I'll give you classic!" Bella retorted and grabbed Adele's arm causing her to collapse next to her sister. Thankfully, her bag prevented her skirt from getting wet.

"I am so calling my lawyer!" She choked as her cheeks slowly turned a bright red from embarrassement.

"You don't have a lawyer Adele," Charlie pointed out as he helped his daughters to their feet.

"Yeah, well, I'll hire one!" She exclaimed before she clambered into the truck and slammed the door.

"Sometimes I think you are the eldest twin, unt-" Charlie was cut off by Adele.

"Hey! I'm the oldest!"

"-Until Adele so kindly reminds me," He finished.

"Thanks for helping us up dad," Bella chuckled, getting a noise of agreement from her twin, "Ice doesn't really help the un co-ordinated."

"It's no problem but it's also the reason why I got snow chains fixed to the tyres on your truck."

"Thanks dad," Bella stated as she climbed into the drivers seat.

"I'll see you girls later," Charlie replied awkwardly before he walked to his police cruiser.

Bella smiled just as awkwardly as she turned the key and reversed out of the driveway; Adele merely giggled at her sister's expression.

* * *

"I shall see you in lunch hour," Adele bowed to Bella with a smirk.

"Get in there!" Bella laughed and pushed her twin into the history classroom.

She glared mockingly at her before she headed towards her seat at the back of the room. The rest of the students poured into the room as the bell went.

She pulled her textbook and note pad out before dumping her school bag on the floor; the chair beside her was pulled back with a small squeak.

"I'm sorry, but that seat is taken," She stated without looking at the student next to her.

"I believe this is my seat, ma'am," Came a familiar southern accent.

"J-Jasper," She stuttered as her head snapped up.

"Adele," He greeted in amusement.

"When did you get back?" She demanded.

"Last night," He smirked.

Silence enveloped the two like a thick blanket, Adele glanced at him a few times before moving slightly so her knee pressed against his.

"Did you have a nice trip?"

Jasper gave her a look that was a mixture of surprise and curiousity, he sent a small smile in her direction.

"It was eventful, but a nice trip nonetheless."

"That's good," Adele replied, "I don't know if Esme remembered, but I dropped off some homework at your house for you."

"I did it this morning," He proceeded to place a handful of assignments on the table next to her, "Thank you for bringing it over."

"Why are you being nice to me?" Adele questioned softly as she wrote down an answer to the question on the board.

"My behaviour towards you when you arrived was disgraceful," He started, "So I want to make it up to you."

"I'd like that Jasper," She smiled genuinely.

* * *

Adele hurried outside into the light drizzle of rain, Bella was already waiting by the truck in the middle of the car park.

"How was your day?" Bella queried.

"Eventful," She dumped her bag inside the truck, "Jasper is back."

"So is Edward," Bella replied, "He asked me if I liked the weather, it was extremely awkward."

"The weather?" Adele snorted, "Lame."

The twins laughed as they spoke of their awkward encounters with the strange siblings. Adele unwound her head phones and stuck them in her ears as Bella sat on the bonnet of the truck and copied her sisters actions.

A sudden squeal entered Adele's ears moments after she sat on the roof; glancing up she noticed Tyler's van coming towards them at an alarming speed.

She pulled her headphones out and lunged towards Bella, she successfully managed to knock Bella off the bonnet just as the van closed in on her, she slipped off the truck and yelped as her head connected roughly with the slippery sidewalk. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the van crushing her.

When it never came, she opened her eyes to see Jasper wind an arm around her waist, hold her against him and stop the van with one hand.

"Jasper?" She whispered as stars danced before her eyes.

Jasper tucked some hair behind her ear before gently lowering her to the ground and jumping over the bed of the truck.

"Adele!" Multiple voices called in fear as the Cullen family looked on in shock.

Jasper's face was the last thing she remembered seeing as darkness descends.


	9. Nightmare

A string of incessant beeping met Adele's ears as she slowly regained consciousness, her fingers twitched before latching onto something soft and cold.

"Adele?"

Adele's eyes fluttered open, only to snap shut as soon as a bright light blinded her; she opened them again slowly and blinked to clear her vision.

"B-Bella?" She croaked before reaching up and grasping her throat, "Water?"

Bella reached over and filled a plastic cup with water before handing it to her.

"Thank you," She smiled lightly after taking a sip.

"How are you feeling?" Bella placed the cup on the bedside table.

"Like I've been hit over the head with a baseball bat repeatedly," Adele replied dryly before pausing and looking at Bella, "Wait, what happened?"

"Tyler lost control of his van and it nearly crushed us, but..." Bella trailed off.

"But what, Bella?"

"Jasper pulled you off the roof and covered your body with his, h-he pushed the van away with his hand," Bella took a deep breath, "Edward did the same for me, they didn't even break any bones when their hands came into contact with the van."

"Bella...do you have any idea how crazy you sound?" Adele laughed before clutching her head in pain as stars danced before her eyes.

"I am not joking Adele!" Bella hissed.

"Bella, I-I think I need a doctor," She interrupted.

"What's wrong?" Her sister demanded.

"I don't feel to good, my head hurts."

"I'll be right back!" Bella stood up and hurried out of the room.

* * *

"Miss Swan," A good looking, Blonde doctor walked into the room holding a clipboard.

"Just Adele please," She sat up slightly.

"I'm Doctor Cullen," He placed the clipboard on the chair before lifting her arm and pressing his fingers against her wrist.

"Cullen?" She questioned, before making the connection, "You're Jasper's father?"

"Yes, I am," He smiled softly before releasing her arm, "Your pulse seems normal, I have to check your vitals."

Adele nodded and winced slightly as he shone a bright light into her left eye, his finger seemed to blur as she tried to focus on it.

"Your finger is blurry," She stated to break the silence.

Doctor Cullen frowned at her statement before moving onto the other eye, it reacted the same way as her left eye, he grasped the clipboard and called on a nurse.

"What's going on?" She demanded as the nurse spoke to him and hurried to a cabinet in the corner of the room, the nurse returned with a needle.

Adele's eyes widened as her heart started to race, she moved backwards in the hospital bed, only to collide with the wall.

"You need to calm down, Miss Swan," Doctor Cullen soothed as the nurse prepared the needle.

"You are not sticking that thing in me!" She exclaimed.

He sighed softly as he approached her and held her down; Adele struggled in his grip before letting out a cry as the needle was stabbed into the crook of her elbow.

"W-why?" She croaked as a wave of drowsiness washed over her.

"You have a minor concussion, Adele," He replied, "You need plenty of rest."

"Can you get my dad?" She managed to ask as she gave into the darkness that threatened to drown her.

* * *

"Adele...Adele?"

Adele opened her eyes and sat up so she could look around, her eyes widened when she spotted Jasper standing a few feet away.

"J-Jasper?" She questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" He replied, "This is the woods outside of the school."

"Wait, what?" She glanced away from him for a minute to check her surroundings, only to find out that he was telling the true.

"Why are we in the woods?"

"You know why," Jasper walked forward until he was right in front of her.

"Do I?" She shook her head in confusion.

"You have been snooping."

Adele blinked as she realized what he meant, she gulped and stumbled backwards. Jasper followed her movements like a shadow.

"I-I know what you are," She whispered.

"If you know, then tell me," He raised an eyebrow as she tripped over a tree root and was sent sprawling on the ground.

"Yo-You are a v-va-vampire," She stuttered.

Adele watched fearfully as he inhaled deeply, he grabbed her and pulled her to her feet as his eyes turned as Black as the night sky.

"Are you afraid?"

"I-I, yes?" She squeaked.

"Good, you should be," He stated before releasing her right arm and dragging her along by her left one.

"Where are you taking me?" She gasped as he tightened his grip.

"I have something to show you."

She whimpered as he continued to drag her through the trees. An occasional curse left her lips as she tripped over various roots and branches. She was thankful when he finally stopped and dropped her arm, he walked away from her towards a path of sunlight.

"You need to see what I look like in the sunlight," He called over his shoulder.

Adele was entranced by him when her turned to face her, his curly hair fluttered in the light breeze; thousands of diamonds seemed to appear on his skin making him sparkle

"Y-you sparkle?" She asked before letting out a string of giggles.

"You think it's funny?" He questioned.

She immediately stopped laughing and gasp in surprise as, in a flash of light, he appeared in front of her causing her to tumble backwards, only to have him grasp her elbow and pull her into him.

"A-are you going to hurt me?"

Adele winced as a branch scratched her cheek, Jasper's eye widened as the scent of her blood drifted towards him. Taking a step in her direction, he latched onto her and sank his fangs into her neck.

* * *

Adele screamed and gasped for breath as she shot up in the hospital bed, multiple hands reached out to steady her as she swayed slightly.

"Adele?"

"Bella?" She questioned as she eventually calmed down.

"I'm glad your alright!" Bella grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"What happened?"

"Dr Cullen gave you an injection to knock you out," Charlie replied as he sat next to the bed.

"I see you're awake, Adele," Dr Cullen smiled from across the room.

"You!" She exclaimed, "You knocked me out!"

"I did it to help you," The corner of his lips lifted at her reaction, "You needed it."

"Yeah, well," She grumbled before crossing her arms across her chest.

"When can she go home?" Charlie asked.

"You can take her home now, just as long as you keep an eye on her for a day or two," Dr Cullen smiled and held a small bottle in her direction.

"What do I need this for?" She stared at it in confusion.

"Pain killers," He replied, "They really do help."

Adele grinned as her sister rushed forward and pulled her off the bed, she dragged her out of the room and towards reception. Charlie spoke to the doctor for a few more moments before hurrying after his daughters.

"You might want to call mom," Bella whispered, "Charlie called her and she has been calling non stop since you were admitted."

"How long have I been here?" Adele demanded.

"Three days," Bella raised an eyebrow, "The doctor kept injecting you with something that was putting you to sleep, but it didn't seem to affect your concussion."

"I always thought you're not supposed to sleep when you have concussion, but he obviously seemed to know what he was doing."

Bella was about to reply when Adele stopped suddenly, she collided with her sister's back and let out a groan. Adele gripped the wall to prevent herself from falling over.

"What's the matter?" Bella questioned.

"I'm going to talk to him," She replied and hurried down the corridor.

"Adele!" Bella hissed only to be ignored.

Adele clench her fists as she got closer to Jasper; Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Carlisle walked away after seeing her coming towards them.

"You have some serious explaining to do mister!" She growled as she jabbed a finger into his chest.

* * *

Author's note - I would just like to thank all my readers and reviewers, your ideas and criticism is really helpful!

I would especially like to thank Charly Parly, thanks so much for helping me with this story! It's much appreciated! XD

Anyway, I hope you all like and review this chapter!

Thank you,

SkittleMachine.


	10. The one who saved her life

Jasper was pleasantly surprised, -though he wouldn't admit it- at the emotions that seemed to roll off of Adele in waves; anger, curiosity, fear and disbelief. He was even more surprised that she had the audacity to jab a finger into his marble like chest.

"I am afraid I do not know what you mean," He added in a casual shrug.

"Don't play games with me!" She yelled before grasping her head in pain.

"Adele?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"I-I'm fine," She whimpered.

"What's wrong?"

Before Adele could reply, the pain in her head increased and she slumped towards the floor, only to be caught by Jasper at the last minute.

"Adele!" He brushed the hair from her face as Bella rushed over to them.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"How should I know?" Jasper hissed before picking Adele up, her hair swayed from side to side as he hurried down the corridor.

* * *

_"Adele...Adele!" _

_Adele's eyes snapped open to find the familiar figure of her grandmother sitting on the porch swing outside her old house._

_"Nana?" She questioned, "What's going on?"_

_"You're unconscious," Her grandmother replied and patted the empty space beside her, "Come, take a seat."_

_"Why are you here?" She hesitantly took the offered seat._

_"Am I not allowed to visit my favourite grand daughter?" Marie smiled._

_"Of cours- wait, I'm your favourite?" Adele grinned._

_"Don't tell Bella," She ordered._

_"I won't," She smiled, "But seriously, what are you doing here?"_

_"I came to tell you that not everything is as it seems," Marie paused, contemplating her next words, "Adele, everything you thought you knew is wrong. Reality has been buried in myth and legend. You must keep an open mind if you wish to protect everything you hold dear."_

_"W-What do you mean?" Adele furrowed her brows, "What reality?"_

_"I-I have said too much, I am afraid I cannot tell you anymore."_

_"Nana!" Adele shouted as her grandmother began to fade into nothing._

_"Remember, everything is not as it seems," Marie reached out to stroke Adele's cheek._

* * *

"Nana!" Adele screamed as she shot up.

"Adele!" Bella steady her sister as she swayed from her slumped position on the hospital bed.

"I-I saw her!" She whimpered, pulling her twin into an embrace.

"You saw who?" Bella raised an eyebrow as Adele's grip tightened around her neck.

"I saw nana," She whispered into her shoulder.

"Adele, gran's dead."

"I know, but she was there in my dreams," Adele pulled back and glanced around the room.

"You're in the hospital," Bella stated, seeing her sisters perplexed look.

"Why am I still in the hospital?" She demanded and hissed when the drip tugged at her arm.

"Dr Cullen said the concussion was worse than he expected, you are to stay here for a couple of days."

"I have to stay here for a couple of days, in this dreary room with a needle stuck in my arm?" She asked slowly.

"Um, yes?" Bella made it sound like a question, "I'll get you some coffee!"

"Bella!" Adele yelled as her twin rushed out the door, "Don't you dare leave me here!"

* * *

Bella had been gone for about half an hour and Adele was bored and currently building a fort out of blankets, pillows and duvets. A sharp knock on the door caused Adele to peek out from beside the bed.

"Come in!"

"What are you doing?" She turned to face the figure in the doorway.

"You are not Bella," She narrowed her eyes.

"No, I clearly am not," He replied, "But you didn't answer my question."

"If you must know, I am building a fort," She turned back to her creation.

"You are childish, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am and I might just go and live in Neverland with Peter Pan and Tinkerbell," Adele replied before sighing, "Why are you here, Jasper?"

"I wished to see how you were, I am the one who caught you when you fell after all," Jasper replied.

"Y-You did?" She flushed as she glanced at him.

"I did," He confirmed, a light smirk on his face.

"Hey, Adele, I brought y-" Bella trailed off as she caught sight of Jasper.

"Thank you!" Adele cheered and grabbed the coffee cup, "You are my hero!"

"I'll leave you guys to it," She answered awkwardly and hurried out the door.

"Bella!" Adele called a moment to late.

"You and your sister seem very close," Jasper noted as he took the seat next to the bed.

Adele nodded and sipped at her coffee as she curled into a ball in her collapsing fort. Jasper rolled his eyes and placed his hand on the arm of the chair as he studied the brown haired girl.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," She called without looking up at him.

"What makes you think I would waste my time doing that?" He questioned before mentally scolding himself for being rude to a woman.

"Because I am fabulous!" She giggled, taking no notice of his previous words.

"That you are," He whispered.

"What did you say?" She questioned.

"Nothing," He shook his head, "I said nothing."

Adele frowned and shrugged casually before downing the rest of the coffee and rolling onto her back.

"You're strange," She commented cheerfully.

"Thank you," He replied dryly.

"No! It's not an insult!" She waved her hands about, "It's a compliment and a good strange."

"I believe that you are the strange one, Miss Swan," He stated, "You, after all, are the one who wants to go and live with Peter Pan and a fairy."

"It's called dreaming!" She scolded, "And don't insult Peter Pan or Tinkerbell!"

"Yes Ma'am," Jasper rolled his eyes and sat forward.

"Good, now, I want to pla-" She was cut off by a loud yawn that caused her nose to wrinkle.

"Get some sleep, Adele," He stood and took her coffee cup before setting it down and lifting her onto the bed along with the mountain of blankets.

"Goodnight, Jasper."

"Goodnight, Adele," He replied.

She drifted off to sleep, comforted by the presence of the one who saved her life.

* * *

Author's note - I am sorry for the wait, but this last week has been hectic! I've had 2 nabs, an extended response to write and a college application form to hand in!

But here is the chapter, so I hope you read it, enjoy it and review it!

SkittleMachine.


	11. World Domination

Adele stirred slightly as something trailed over her smooth, sun kissed cheek. Her eyes fluttered as she reached out blindly until her hand came into contact with something solid and cold. She grasped it tightly against her warm palm.

"Adele?" A voice like wind chimes drifted into her ear, "Open your eyes."

"You stayed," She smiled softly as she opened her eyes and willed them to adjust to the sudden light, "Thank you."

"Actually, I left and came back," He corrected.

"Wh-Why did you come back?" She brushed the hair over one shoulder as she sat up in the hospital bed.

"I-I find you interesting," Jasper replied after a moment of trying not to stare at her bare neck.

"People tell me that all the time," Adele giggled, "I'm naturally interesting, it's like a gift or something!"

"I'm being serious, Adele," He sighed and rolled his eyes in irritation, "Though, I do not expect someone such as yourself to understand that."

"I know you are, but that doesn't mean I am going to listen to you," She paused before letting a brooding look cross her face, "Why so serious?"

"Did you really just quote the Joker?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Did you really just ask that?" She retorted immediately.

Jasper remained staring at her for a moment, silently pondering if the girl in front of him was naturally childish or if she was turning insane. Her next words seemed to prove his point.

"Do you have any gummy bears?" Adele asked abruptly.

Jasper looked taken aback at her sudden conversation changer. He raised an eyebrow after a moment before leaning forward in his chair and smirking.

"Unfortunately, I do not," He felt a fake sympathetic glint slid into his golden eyes.

"Can you get me coffee?" Her face adopted her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, Ma'am," Jasper stood and bowed dramatically before leaving the room.

Adele let out a stream of laughter that seemed to race Jasper down the empty hallway. Before he could stop it, the corners of his mouth twitched up into an amused smile. His smile was soon replaced with a frown as he internally kicked himself for even risking everything by being near the strange yet slightly incredible human being.

* * *

Adele sighed in exasperation as she tore the iv and needles from her arms before slumping against the window. Jasper had been gone for about an hour, and she was slowly growing bored. A grin crossed her face as she waltzed over to her clothes and carried them into the bathroom, she was out of the hospital gown and into her clothes in less than two minutes. She didn't bother tying the laces of her boots, she resorted to pushing them inside of the boot.

"Now," She whispered to herself, "Time to escape like they do in the movies."

Once she had made sure that the corridor was clear, she hitched her messenger bag up onto her shoulder and casually strolled away from her room. She let out a squeak of surprise and threw herself back against the wall as Dr Cullen passed her with his eyes glued to the clipboard in his hands. When he had disappeared around the corner, she darted out from her hiding place and rushed towards the elevator. Dragging a hand through her hair, she sighed in relief that she hadn't been caught yet.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Jasper questioned, arms crossed over his chest as the doors opened.

"Crap!" Adele yelped in fright and frantically rammed her fist into the elevator buttons.

Before the door could close again, his hand shot out and grasped her upper arm tightly. A single yank was all it took for her to stumbled out of the elevator and into his muscular body.

"I hate you!" She scowled up at him, "Ruining my escape attempt."

"Your sister told my father that you might try something like this, so he called me and asked me to keep an eye out," Jasper roughly tugged at her arm to get her to walk with him.

Adele's mind was wiped of any insults as she caught sight of the coffee cup in his free hand. With a roll of his eyes, he all but threw the cup in her direction.

"I might just forgive you," She stated, "But only because of the coffee!"

"Of course, only because of the coffee," Jasper replied mockingly.

"Screw you!" Adele grumbled under her breath.

* * *

Adele had received a rather long lecture from the nurse about pulling her iv out and leaving the room without anybody's permission. Dr Cullen entered moment's after the nurse and started reconnecting the iv and shook his head softly at the young girl.

"I'm not going to apologize," She huffed in his direction, nearly slapping the nurse over the head when she pinched Adele's arm roughly.

"I do not expect you to," Dr Cullen replied simply, "But next time, do not attempt to leave the hospital, we have security guards at every exit."

"Hospital my ass," Adele mumbled, "More like prison."

Apparently she hadn't spoken as quietly as she thought, because both Jasper and Dr Cullen let out a small chuckle at her words.

"It is only necessary," Jasper pointed out.

"It's only a nuisance," She corrected, "That certainly puts an end to my plans."

"What plan would that be?" Jasper questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, there is my plan for world domination," Adele started, "Or my plan to eat and drink all the gummy bears and coffee I can without exploding, does that answer your question?"

"You are so immature it hurts," He scoffed.

"Rush me to the burn unit," She replied snarkily before turning away from him to gaze out the window in silence.

Jasper simply scowled and rolled his eyes at her childish behaviour before straightening his jacket and following his father out of her room and into the crowded reception area.


	12. Purple flowers and Bodyguards

Adele was happy to learn that she was to be released the very next day. Actually, scrap that, she was absolutely ecstatic. She had attempted to escape again, but Jasper caught her before she could stick her other leg out of the window. Needless to say, she was running out of escape ideas, she knew that she could just wait until tomorrow came, but where's the fun in that?

"Adele?" Jasper questioned from his seat next to her bed.

Oh right, did she forget to mention that Jasper had become a personal bodyguard? He never left her side, when she needed a toilet break, he would stand in visual range of the bathroom door. When she needed coffee, he followed her like a shadow. Part of her was incredibly annoyed at his behaviour, the other part was kind of flattered, because no one other than her mother, father and sister had shown her such kindness.

"What is it?" She questioned stifly.

"You'll be released tomorrow, so don't attempt to escape again."

"You're not the boss of me, buster!" She grumbled and buried her head in the pillow.

"Adele," He sighed, "Promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," She replied, "I don't owe you anything."

"Actually, you do, seeing as I saved your life twice now."

"Twice?" She turned her head to stare at him.

"I saved you from the van and from falling out of the window," He leaned back in the chair.

"So? I still don't owe you anything," Her voice adopted a harsh tone.

"I'm only trying to help you, Adele," Jasper stood and headed to the door, "When you realize that, i'll be back."

She sighed softly but didn't make any attempt to prevent him from walking away from her.

* * *

"Adele?" Bella questioned as she pushed the door open.

"Bella?" Adele yawned and rolled onto her side.

"I brought you some new clothes, your Edgar Allan Poe book and your journal," Her twin explained as she set a bag on the end of her bed.

"Ooh, goody!" Adele cheered, completely awake.

Bella laughed as she lurched forward and pulled the rucksack to her. Adele immediately unzipped the bag and pulled the contents free. A pleased squeal left her lips as she realized it was her white, cotton dress, blue flats and blue cardigan.

"I love you!" Adele grasped Bella's arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Love you too," Bella replied, patting her back.

"I mean it, Bella," She released her sister, "I love you."

Bella was silent for a moment before raising an eyebrow, "How hard did you hit your head?"

"Bella!" She laughed as her sister attempted to press a hand to her forehead.

"I know what you mean, Adele."

"Are you going to school?" She gestured to Bella's rucksack.

"Yeah, I am," Bella nodded in confirmation, "By the way, we have a joint biology trip tomorrow."

"Really?" Adele grinned, "I assume Edward will be there?"

"Perhaps," Bella swayed from side to side.

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"Sure?" It sounded like a question.

"I think, that if you like him, you go for it!" Adele cheered before grabbing her clothes and hurrying down the hall to the bathroom.

"I might just do that," Bella whispered as she shouldered her rucksack and headed away from the hospital room.

* * *

Adele let out a startled gasp as a sharp knock reverberated around her quiet room. She finished braiding her hair before turning to the doorway.

"Jasper?" She grinned suddenly, "So, you love me that much that you had to come back despite our little fight this morning?"

"Of course," He sneered sarcastically, "Because my world revolves around you."

"I knew it!" She exclaimed, pointing at him, "If only I had witnesses!"

"Honestly, how does your father and sister get by with your somewhat irritating personality?" He queried, taking his usual seat by her bed.

"Because, like you, they love me!"

Jasper scoffed and pulled a handful of paper from his bag. Adele's head tilted to the side as she eyed them curiously.

"History assignments," He explained, pushing them in her direction, "Along with get well soon cards from Alice, Emmett and Ro-"

Before he could finish his sentence, his siblings barged into the room carrying a bunch of balloons and a bouquet of flowers.

"For you," Alice chimed, handing her the purple balloons.

"I wasn't sure what type of flowers you like, but Alice told me to get purple carnations to go with the balloons," Rosalie smiled, placing them on her bedside table.

"Thank you guys," She grinned, "I love the flowers, their my favourite."

"I knew it!" Alice squealed and perched herself on Adele's left while Rosalie took the right.

"Have you been spying on me?" She glanced at the fairy like girl.

"Every day," Alice nodded, "When I have free time, anyway."

"I knew I should have locked my window!" Adele shook her head, playing along.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Jasper cut in, abruptly putting an end to their joke.

Alice looked ready to protest, when Steven appeared in the doorway and told his girlfriend and siblings that it was time to go.

"Don't worry, Alice!" Adele grinned, "I'll be back at school tomorrow to annoy you."

Alice cheered, hugged Adele tightly before dancing after her family. Adele turned and glowered at the honey blonde by her bed.

"What?" He crossed his arms.

"You didn't need to be so mean to tinkerbell!" She scowled, "Go apologize!"

"You can't be serious."

"I am deadly serious!" She replied, "Now go!"

Jasper stared into her warm, brown eyes for a moment longer before he stood, nodded and headed after his siblings. Adele sighed in exasperation at the stubborn male as she slumped back against the pillows.

Once again, she drifted off to sleep with the entrancing, butterscotch eyes and smooth, pale face embedded into her memory. A smile graced her face as she immediately sank into a world of dreams.


	13. The field trip

Adele let out a cheer of relief as Bella and Charlie strolled through the hospital door. Without a second thought, she threw herself off the bed and pulled them into a hug.

"It's nice to see you too," Bella chuckled.

"I brought your car, Adele," Charlie stated, "Well, that was yesterday actually."

"So wait, you're telling me that my car has been here all along and I could have used it in an escape attempt?" Adele demanded, releasing her family members.

"Basically yes, that is what he is saying," Her twin threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Curse you two," She grumbled before grabbing her overnight bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

"Everyone is excited about you coming back to school by the way," Bella nudged her as they headed out of the hospital.

"Really?" She questioned, "I'm more excited about seeing barbie, tinkerbell and big bear."

"Let me guess, Rosalie, Alice and Emmett?"

"Precisely!" Adele replied with a large grin.

* * *

Adele squealed happily at the sight of Rosalie as she parked her car and grabbed her bag before climbing out and running over to the blonde, who was taken off guard as she was wrapped in a hug.

"It's nice to see you, Barbie!"

"The feelings mutual, Del," Rosalie smiled slightly and pulled away.

"So, any new gossip?" She questioned as they began walking in the direction of the school.

"Mike Newton was telling people that he was going to ask you or Bella to the prom."

"Well, that's certainly not going to happen because, unfortunately, we won't be here for the prom," Adele shrugged.

"How come?" Rosalie eyed her curiously.

"We have non-refundable tickets to Jacksonville."

"That's disappointing, now I don't have anyone to dress up with," The blonde gave her a playful pout.

"I really wish I could go, but it's probably the one chance i'll get to see my mother before she goes away again."

"I understand, Adele."

"Adele!" Bella called from beside her locker.

"I have a biology trip, so I should probably go," She hugged Rosalie before heading over to her sister.

"You didn't forget about the trip, did you?" Bella questioned.

"Of course not, I just need to put my bag in my locker and then we can go."

Bella nodded at her words and waited patiently for her twin. As soon as Adele was ready, they headed back outside.

"Adele, can I talk to you?" Mike asked, appearing by her side.

"Uh, sure, go ahead, Mike," She smiled politely and watched her sister walk away.

Adele caught sight of Jasper watching her with a slight smirk on his face that caused her to frown curiously. She was so busy watching him, that she didn't notice that Mike was looking at her expectantly.

"Adele?" He furrowed his brow.

"Pardon? What were you saying?"

"I asked if you would like to go to prom...with me?" He had a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Oh, uh, I'm really sorry, Mike, but I'm not going to be in town that night because I have to go to Jacksonville."

"Y-You can't go the weekend after?"

"Unfortunately no, as much as I want to go to prom, it's a non-refundable ticket," She replied, turning him down gently.

"It's fine, no problem at all," He let out a disappointed sigh before walking away, leaving her standing in the middle of the parking lot.

"Males, honestly," She shook her head in exasperation as she climbed on the bus and rolled her eyes as she caught sight of him talking to Bella.

"May I have this seat?" Came a smooth voice from her right.

"It's a free country, Jasper." She didn't even turn to look at him as he casually sat beside her.

* * *

"Why are you going to Jacksonville?" Jasper questioned, arms dangling by his side.

"Well, for one, because of the sun and the scenery and two because of my mother and her husband."

He nodded in acceptance, "It's most unfortunate that you turned Mike Newton down, because he moved on to ask your sister before asking Jessica Stanley."

"Even if I was going to the prom, I certainly wouldn't go with the likes of him," Adele scoffed as she stumbled slightly, only to have him grab her arm and keep her upright.

"Not you type then?" He glanced down at her.

"Definately not my type."

"What is your type?" Jasper felt curiosity rise inside him.

"Tall, dark and handsome," She replied snidely, running her fingers over a group of white flowers.

"Very funny, now be serious."

"I don't know," She paused, deep in thought, "Mysterious, handsome, caring but with a hint of danger."

"Interesting choice," He smirked.

"What can I say?" She shrugged innocently, "I'm attracted to the mysterious and dangerous type."

Silence surrounded the two as they continued walking through the greenhouse. After a moment, she shrugged her leather jacket off and began braiding her hair over one shoulder. She was so focused on her hair that she didn't notice him staring at her neck.

"Are you alright?" Adele reached out and placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm fine," Jasper replied, snapping out of his reverie.

"Are you sure?" She sent him a concerned look.

Jasper nodded sharply before pushing past her and storming towards Alice, Steven and Edward. Adele let out a sigh of irritation as she was joined by Bella.

"Let me guess," Bella started, "He was being polite by talking to you and then he stormed off for no reason?"

"He does have a reason," Adele replied as she stuck her jacket in Bella's rucksack, "He's an asshole."

"Aren't they all," Bella sighed, sharing her twin's disappointment.

* * *

Adele grumbled as she climbed on the bonnet of the school bus. Bella had wandered off about ten minutes ago with the rucksack that held her jacket and she was currently freezing to death.

"Adele?" A voice questioned just as she had flopped over.

"What do you want?" She snapped without looking up.

"You look cold," He stated, leaning against the bus.

"No shit, Sherlock," Adele scoffed before sitting up to glare at him.

He met her glare without flinching and allowed a smirk to cross his lips as she began to scowl at him. Before she had time to protest, he pulled his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," She whispered genuinely, pushing her arms through the holes.

"Adele," Jasper started, gazing into her eyes, "We can't be friends."

"What?" She furrowed her brows, "Why not?"

"It's too dangerous for you to be involved with me," He replied.

Adele scoffed, "Look, if you're feeling regret for saving me, then why did you?"

"You believe that I regret saving your life?" His eyes narrowed.

"It's obvious that you do," Adele crossed her arms across her chest.

"You really don't know anything, Adele."

Adele felt her eyes widened at his words, "Did you just call me stupid?"

"Those words never left my lips and you know it."

"You know what?" She shook her head and jumped down from the bus, "I will take your advice and I won't be friends with you because I do not like people insinuating that i'm stupid."

"Adele," Jasper reached out for her hand but she pulled away and started walking.

"Even if they don't say it!" She yelled back at him, causing the students that were nearby to turn and glance between the two curiously.

Jasper watched her retreating form until she knocked on the door of the other bus before getting on it. He shook his head in exasperation at the odd human girl as he turned and headed back to his siblings.

* * *

Author's note - Here's chapter 13 of Awakening! I hope you like the chapter and review it so that I know what you think of it! :)

Here's Adele's outfit - cgi/set?id=78469210

The next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it!

SkittleMachine.


	14. Red eyes

Adele smiled as she drove down the deserted road and started singing along to Fall Out Boy as they came on the radio. She let out a scream as a figure appeared lying in the middle of the road causing her to swerve in an attempt to miss them. Without a second thought, she unbuckled her seat belt and opened her door before climbing out and running towards them.

"A-Are you okay?" She questioned, unsure of what she should do, "Should I call for help?"

"Please..." The blonde haired man slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Adele raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I am," He chuckled hysterically.

"Okay, I'm going to move you to the side of the road and then i'll call for help," She bit her lip before sliding her arms around him from behind and slowly dragging him towards the grass at the side of the road.

"Thank you..."

"I'll be right back," She replied and quickly turned and headed back towards her car.

* * *

"Dammit!" Adele cursed as her phone told her that there was no signal.

She brushed the hair from her face and threw her phone down on the seat. A startled gasp slipped past her lips as she turned and came face to face with the blonde man.

"You scared me," She pressed a hand to her chest.

"That was not my intention," He replied smoothly.

Adele felt her eyes widen as she caught sight of his strange, blood red eyes. He titled his head to the side as he assessed her quietly.

"Y-Your eyes..." She breathed.

Her mind screamed at her to grab something, anything. She brought her knee up into his private area before turning around and reaching for her phone. A strangled cry escape as fingers snaked into her hair and yanked her backwards before ramming her head into the window.

"Tell you what," He started, brushing his thumb over her bleeding forehead, "I'll give you a ten second head start."

Adele whimpered as he shoved her away causing her to scrape her knees on the rough ground.

"Ten..."

She pushed herself up and started running away from him. Her heart hammered in her chest as tears welled in her eyes. She internally cursed herself for not taking Bella up on the offer to go to the beach with the others. She veered right into the trees.

"Nine..." He called after her.

"Shit," She cursed when she tripped and tumbled down a small hill before hitting her head on a rock.

"Eight..."

Her vision blurred as she struggled to her feet and began stumbling through the trees. She grasped her side in pain as she fought against the darkness that threatened to overcome her.

* * *

A scream tore its way past her throat as she collided with something solid. Instinct kicked in and she began struggling against her captor as her hands were pinned to her side.

"Caught you," He taunted.

"P-Please!" She cried, watching in horror as his eyes turned pitch black.

He let out an angry growl as he was thrown away from her. Adele hit the ground with a dull thud causing her aching head to land on a flat rock.

"Adele...Adele!"

"J-Jasper?" She raised her head to look at him, "I-Why are there two of you?"

"I have to get you to my father," He muttered and scooped her up.

She was taken off guard as Jasper began running, the trees seemed to blur around her before she blacked out.

* * *

"Will she be okay?"

Adele groaned at the pain in her head before stirring and opening her eyes. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the brightness.

"Jasper?" She questioned.

"I'm here, don't worry," He crouched in front of her and allowed her to grab his hand.

"There was a man," She started, "H-His eyes were red...He chased me."

Panic welled up in side her and she began struggling as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Let go of me!" She cried.

He released her quickly, as if he'd been burnt badly. Adele scurried away from him and curled up in the corner of the room.

"What happened?" Esme demanded as soon as she entered the room.

"She just started freaking out," Jasper stood and walked out of the room.

"Adele, we phoned your father," Esme explained, "He's on his way here."

Adele raised her head slightly and nodded sharply at her before burying her face in her knees.

* * *

Carlisle and Esme had managed to coax Adele into coming into the sitting room to lie on the couch. She had done so after much hesitation.

"Where is she?" Her father demand as soon as the door opened.

"She's upstairs," Carlisle replied politely, "Come in, Charlie."

"Adele?" Charlie asked, stepping foot in the living room.

Adele raised her head weakly from her curled up position on the couch, she suddenly felt like she was five years old again. "Dad?"

"What happened?" He strode over to her and brushed the hair from her face.

"She was attacked," Jasper spoke up from the doorway.

Charlie barely glanced at him, he was too busy assessing her injuries. A long, jagged cut trailed from the centre of her forehead to the edge of her left eyebrow, she had a black circle around her left eye, a split lip and her right cheek was swollen.

"She'll be alright," Carlisle reassured him, "She's just in shock."

"What's wrong with her wrist?" Charlie looked over his shoulder at the doctor.

"She sprained it when she fell."

"Can I go home now?" Adele asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course honey," Charlie leaned down and picked her up before standing and heading towards the door.

"Thank you, Jasper..." She stated, sending him a meaningful look, one that promised that she would figure out how he was able to run that fast.

Jasper watched her get further away from him, knowing that she was close to discovering what he was and there was no way to stop her. Little did she know that her twin was close to finding out as well and that their reactions couldn't have been anymore different if they tried.

* * *

Author's note - Hey! So, I've updated, obviously! This is really more of a filler until I get the next chapter sorted out! Which involves a lot more drama than previous chapters! :)

Read and review please! I'll try and update at the weekend! :)

SkittleMachine. :D


	15. The truth is out

Adele had basically burned a hole in her bedroom floor from the amount of pacing that she had done throughout the night. She hadn't been able to rid herself of the restlessness that was taking hold of her.

"Adele, it's time for school," Bella stated, sticking her head around the bedroom door.

"I'll be right out," She replied with a hopefully reassuring smile.

Adele couldn't be more happy to have Bella as a twin. When she had returned from the beach, - Adele had refused to let Charlie call and ruin Bella's fun- she didn't say a word, she simply got more coffee for her sibling and curled up on the couch with her.

"I left some pain relief tablets in the bathroom for you," Bella closed the door behind her.

"Thank you," Adele whispered, gazing around her room.

* * *

_(30 minutes later)_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Charlie asked, yet again.

"Yes dad," Adele sighed, "I'll be fine and besides, I don't want to miss any assignments."

"Well, you can always come home if you need to," He replied awkwardly.

"Love you dad," She kissed his cheek before climbing into her car.

"Love you too, Adele," He cleared his throat and walked to his police cruiser.

Adele smiled slightly as she pushed her sunglasses up on her nose and dropped her bag on the passenger seat. She took a deep breath before reversing out of the driveway and following Bella's rusty truck down the road.

* * *

Bella waited patiently as Adele readjusted her large sunglasses once again before grabbing her bag and climbing out of her car. She glanced around the full parking lot nervously before turning to her twin.

"Let's go before I change my mind," She grumbled.

Adele surprised Bella by wrapping her uninjured arm around her shoulders tightly and quickly began walking towards the entrance. Bella sighed as she desperately tried to keep up with Adele's fast pace as they headed to homeroom.

"Hey Ade-" Jessica cut off as she caught sight of the long cut on Adele's forehead, "What happened?"

"Jess," Bella cut in abruptly, using a warning tone.

"It's fine, Bella," Adele turned to Jess, "It was my failed attempt at hiking."

"Oh, I hope you're okay," Jessica looked fairly disappointed at the lack of gossip.

"I'll be just fine," She grinned, "It'll take a lot more than a few scrapes and bruises to take this girl down!"

"That's good to hear," Angela smiled as she threw an arm around Adele's shoulders.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Adele was extremely frustrated at the rumours flying around. Everywhere she turned, people would stare and whisper about her. On top of that, her thoughts were consumed with Jasper and his not so human abilities. She threw her bag down on the table causing a bang to echo around the lunch hall and people to turn and watch her in surprise.

"What are you staring at?" She demanded loudly and one-by-one they slowly turned away from her.

She shook her head in irritation as she walked away from her friends and began pouring herself a cup of coffee. Within the next three minutes, she was back at her table and grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from her rucksack. She took a sip of the hot beverage before scrawling a simple note.

_'I'm going home, don't tell anyone, A.'_

She nudged Bella and gestured for her to take the note. Her twin glanced at it quickly and gave her a subtle nod as she turned back to their friends and engaged them in a conversation to distract them. Adele quietly slipped her leather jacket on and grabbed her bag and coffee cup before hurrying out of the cafeteria. She was grateful that the parking lot was empty, meaning that she could escape without a fuss.

She was in such a hurry that she didn't see the group of golden eyed teenagers watching her curiously from their cars.

* * *

Adele sighed in content as she lay curled up on her bed watching the episode of supernatural with the first appearance of the vampires. She was suddenly hit with an undeniably crazy thought and she shot up into a sitting position.

_'What if Jasper was a vampire?'_

Her mind drifted back to when he stopped the van with his hand...his cold skin...his colour changing eyes and...his inhuman speed.

She let out a shriek as she caught sight of a tall figure in her mirror, his sudden appearance caused her to fall off the bed and land on her already aching wrist.

"How did you get in here?" She asked cautiously as she slowly climbed to her feet.

"You weren't in history," He replied, taking a step closer, "I wanted to see if you are all right."

"What are you?" She suddenly demanded, effectively breaking the awkward silence.

Jasper's honey eyes darkened a shade as an emotionless look crossed his face, "You already know," He stated.

"I want you to tell me what you are," She repeated, trying to keep her temper at bay.

"I'm a vampire, Adele," He declared.

Adele froze and stared at him in shock, her mouth open and closed a couple of times; without a second thought, she turned and darted for the door, only to have Jasper slam his hand down on the wood next to her head, successfully trapping her between him and the door.

"What are you going to do to me?" She slowly turned around, a look of fear in her eyes, "Are you going to kill me?"

"I am not going to harm you, Adele," Jasper looked disgusted with the very idea, "I care too much about you."

"But you're a v-vampire," She stuttered quietly.

"I wanted to hurt you at first," He stared into her eyes, "I wanted to kill you and feel your sweet blood running down my throat."

Adele whimpered almost silently, she felt tears well in her eyes at his words; Jasper tucked her hair behind her ears.

"But I could never harm you, Adele," He stated, before repeating, "I care too much about you."

"I-I want you to go, p-please," She whispered pathetically as he watched her silently.

Adele's eyes closed as he tucked more hair behind her ears. Capturing her face between his hands; he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a soft, lingering kiss. And then he was gone, leaving only a faint gust of air in his wake and a shocked Adele. Her eyes opened slowly as she traced her tingling lips with the tip of her index finger; a light blush appeared on her pale cheeks.

A part of her almost regretted her decision of telling Jasper to leave.

* * *

Author's note - Hey! so here is the chapter where she finds out what he is! :D I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it! Please review it so that I know what you all think! Ooh, and I don't know when i'll update next because I have exams coming up and I need to revise otherwise, i'll fail horribly!

But I promise, the next time I update, i'll put two chapters up instead of one! just to make it up to you awesome readers! XD

Adele's outfit - awakening_chapter_15/set?id=81278720

Thanks,

SkittleMachine.


	16. The Nightmare

_Adele dragged a hand through her hair once again as she paced back and forth across the length of her room._

_"V-Vampire?" She whispered hysterically, "I have feelings for a vampire?"_

_A sharp knock drifted up the stairs causing Adele to yelp and grasp her chest in fright. After her heart had calmed down, she took a deep breath and hurried downstairs. With her right hand, she unlocked the door and pulled it open, only to be surprised when she saw no one there. She hesitated before taking a few steps outside onto the porch._

_"Hello?" Adele called, gazing around._

_A loud bang echoed from inside the house and she whirled around, her hair flying in every direction. "H-Hello? Who's there?"_

_"I'm coming for you..." A somewhat familiar voice whispered and her eyes widened in fear._

_Without a second thought, she lurched upstairs and began digging around her bedroom for her phone. A hand latched onto the back of her shirt and yanked her backwards, the force sent her crashing into her desk._

_"Y-You!" She stuttered._

_The blonde haired man smirked and cocked his head to the side as he assessed her through his red eyes. He took a step towards her. And another, and another, until he had her cornered against the desk._

_"You remember me," He grinned, "Excellent."_

_Adele froze as he leaned forward and buried his head in her neck; his nose brushed over her skin as he inhaled deeply. Instinct kicked in and she rammed her shoulder into his chest. It didn't hurt him, but the shock caused him to release her and she slipped past him and darted down the stairs._

_"Let go!" She struggled as his hand grabbed her hair and pulled her backwards. His nails left three angry looking scratches behind._

_"You escaped me once before, but not this time," He hissed and brushed the hair from her neck. _

_Adele screamed in pain as he bared his fangs before burying them deeply into her neck._

Adele shot up in bed, gasping for breath as her eyes darted around wildly. Sweat plastered her hair to her face and neck. Her heart continued to race as she clutched her bleeding neck in fear. A moment later, she reached out and grabbed her phone before dialing a familiar number.

"Jasper," She breathed in relief.

"Adele? What's wrong?" He questioned, shocked that she was calling him.

"I-I have to talk to you, can you meet me?" She asked softly.

"Of course, I'll be right over," Jasper replied and hung up.

Adele flipped her phone shut and gazed across the room at the mirror. Her reflection shocked her, her eyes were dull with dark circles under them, her face was pale instead of the usual sun-kissed colour and her lips were pulled down into a frown.

* * *

Adele clutched her blue mug of coffee to her chest as she sat stretched out on the back porch, staring out into the vast looking forest.

"It's open!" She called, hearing him knock on the door.

Moments later, the honey blonde male strolled through the back door and glanced at her once before lifting her legs and placing them on his lap as he sat down.

"You wished to talk to me?" He asked.

"Did...Did you kill him?" She hesitantly glanced at him, "The man that attacked me."

"No, I didn't," He replied after a moment, "I tried but he got away."

"Do vampires have powers or something?" She set her empty mug down and turned to him.

"It depends, some vampires can see the future, others can read minds," Jasper tugged at the lace on Adele's boot to keep him occupied. "Why do you ask?"

"I had a dream, he was there," She sighed, "He scratched me and left marks."

"Where? Let me see." He set her feet on the ground and scooted closer to her, internally smirking at the way her heart quickened when he came near her.

"O-Okay," Adele hesitated before dragging her hair into a high ponytail and moving closer to him.

She skin tingled and her breath caught in her throat as he brushed his fingertips over her collar bone and up her neck to rest over the scratches.

"I've heard of this type of power before," He whispered, his breath dancing across her lips, "But I've never seen it happen."

"Jasper," She whispered, fully aware of the position they were in. His hand hadn't moved from her neck and she had moved even closer to him, despite her mind screaming in protest.

Adele's eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into him and pressed her lips to his. He held his breath but slowly responded to the kiss.

"Adele!" A loud voice yelled causing her to jump away from Jasper as if she'd been burnt.

"B-Bella," She flushed deeply, "It's, uh, it's not what it looks like?" She offered pathetically.

"Of course not," Bella raised an eyebrow before shaking her head and walking back into the house.

"I...You should go," Adele cleared her throat awkwardly, "Like right now."

Jasper sighed and leaned in to press a kiss to her temple, grateful that she merely froze but didn't pull away.

"I'll see you at school, Adele," He nodded politely.

"Goodbye, Jasper," She whispered as he left.

Moments later, Bella came outside with a fresh mug of coffee for her twin before holding her arms out and resting her cheek on Adele's head.

"You care about him," Bella stated simply.

"I-I really do but...i'm not sure if I can deal with his secret," Adele replied quietly.

Bella didn't bother saying anything else, she squeezed her sister gently and together, they watched the slowly darkening sky in silence, secretly wondering what would happen next.

* * *

"Hey dad," Adele smiled as her dad finished eating his dinner, "Do you know when the library closes?"

"In an hour or two, why?"

"I have to do a history assignment, it'll be easier to focus there," She explained with a grin.

"Okay, take your sister with you, it's not safe for you to wonder about alone this late." Charlie took a swig of his beer.

Adele nodded and called her sisters name loudly and chuckled as her father winced at the volume. Bella appeared moments later with her rucksack slung over her shoulder and an impatient look on her face.

"That's my cue!" She giggled and grabbed her bag before following her twin out the door.

It was time for her to dig deep into the libraries vast select of vampire mythology. She wanted to know everything without having to speak to Jasper.


	17. Tales of the Supernatural

Adele sighed and rolled over onto her back, making sure not to move her shoulder too much. Her neck and collar bone ached every time she attempted to move, which meant that she was having a hard time focusing on anything other than the pain. As it turns out, the scratches were longer than she had realized, stretching from her jaw line to the bottom of her collar bone. With her other wounds taken into consideration, she looked like she'd gotten into a fight with a wall...and lost big time.

A few weeks had passed since Adele had seen Jasper and gone to the library and so far, she had gotten nowhere with her vampire research. He had appeared in her room one night when she was watching Supernatural and swooning over Dean Winchester. After she had gotten over the shock of him just appearing, she hesitantly allowed him to sit on her bed before she began asking him questions. Her mind often drifted towards the fact that her father and sister lay sleeping, only doors away, oblivious to the inhuman being in her room. To her surprise, he had offered to take her to his house the next day so that his family could explain everything to her.

She knew that vampires were supposed to be dangerous and that she should stay away from them because she wanted to live, but something about him captivated her and reeled her in against her will. It was then that she discovered that she was too far gone to ever return to a normal life, but for some unknown reason, she didn't actually seem to care.

"Adele?" Bella called.

"What is it?" She questioned, carefully getting up and hurrying down the stairs to meet her twin.

"I'm going prom dress shopping with Jessica and Angela, do you want to come?" Bella dropped her school bag beside the couch.

"Oh, uh, actually, i'm going to hang out with Jasper at his house," She flushed furiously as Bella smirked suggestively.

"You better keep it PG," Bella giggled.

"God, Bella!" Adele yelped, "We're only friends."

"Of course you are," Bella suddenly turned serious, "I've seen the way you look at him...and the way he looks at you."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," She turned away to hide her burning cheeks.

"Whatever you say," Her twin giggled before giving her a one armed hug.

"What about you and Edward?" Adel raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Bella sighed, "He told me that we can't be friends, but he still talks to me."

"Let me tell you something, Bella," Adele stated, pulling her leather jacket on and tossing an arm around her shoulders, "You want to date him, so why don't you just ask him out?"

"But he'll say no," She replied.

"Ask him as a friend," Adele explained, "If he says yes, then you're making progress and eventually, you'll be able to ask him out properly."

"Okay, i'll ask him when I see him."

"Great!" Adele chuckled and grabbed her bag on the way out the door, "Now, go have fun."

* * *

"Nice car," She smiled as Jasper pulled to a stop and climbed out.

The black paint gleamed brightly as he held the door open for her and waited until she had climbed in before closing it gently.

"It's Carlisle's," Jasper explained as he suddenly appeared in the drivers seat.

"Oh, uh, it's..." She trailed off.

"Expensive? Over the top?" He supplied.

"I was going to say shiny, but those work too," Adele's laughter was infectious and he soon joined in.

A comfortable silence filled the car and she breathed deeply before rolling down the window and sticking her head out of it. Jasper smiled as he reached out and turned the radio to a channel he thought she would like. A squeal left her lips as 'Carry on my wayward son' by Kansas drifted through the speakers.

"I love this song," She explained before singing along.

"It is rather good," He agreed quietly.

"It's in Supernatural," Adele grinned as the instrumental part started.

"Supernatural?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"You've never heard of Supernatural?" She demanded.

"No, i'm afraid I haven't."

"Ugh, peasant," She scoffed teasingly and turned the music up.

"You will have to show me this...Supernatural thing you spoke about," He replied after a moment.

"Oh, don't worry, I will," She smirked, "First, I will start by making you watch all of the seasons so far and then I will explain why Dean is to die for and why Sam is a moose and why Lucifer is really amusing. Ooh, and why Dick Roman should go and die in a hole."

Jasper chuckled at her enthusiasm before focusing on driving as she continued to babble about Supernatural, which he now guessed was a TV show.

* * *

"Welcome back, Adele," Esme smiled warmly and pulled her into a motherly hug.

"Thank you, Mrs Cullen," She replied.

"Please, call me Esme."

She nodded to show she understood and allowed Rosalie and Alice to grab her hands and lead her further into the house. She let out a loud giggle as Emmett threw his arms around her waist and spun her in a circle. Jasper cleared his throat loudly and Emmett soon deposited her on the couch.

"It's nice to see you too, Emmett," She grinned.

"I missed my favourite human," He shrugged casually.

Adele suddenly remembered why she was at the Cullen house to begin with and paled rapidly. The action didn't go unnoticed by the others and they soon crowded round and took up the remaining seats in the room.

"Now, Adele," Carlisle started, "We just want you to know that we'll never hurt you and we will tell you everything."

"O-Okay," She attempted to smile, but it was more of a grimace, "So...Do you have special powers?"

"Well, you already know about Jasper's power but Alice can see the future and Edward can read people's minds," Carlisle explained, "He can read every mind apart from your sisters. We are not sure why that is."

"Does Steven have a power?"

"Yes, he does actually," Esme smiled warmly.

Steven stepped forward and Adele watched in fascination as his appearance warped and changed until there was another version of her in the room. Her mouth dropped open as she took in every detail that matched hers exactly.

"I can change my appearance at will," Steven informed her, "But I have to come into skin contact with someone else before it will work."

"That's...impressive," She cleared her throat awkwardly, "Do-Do you feed on humans?"

"No. We are able to survive on the blood of animals," Jasper interrupted.

"Are the books and films and such correct?" She asked, "I mean, do crosses and holy water and stakes work?"

"Actually, that's just a myth," Emmett grinned, "Some vampires thought it would be funny to tell a group of humans that those things could wound or kill a vampire."

"So, you're literally immortal? You can't die at all?"

"The only way to kill a vampire is to rip him or her apart and burn the pieces," Edward replied harshly, causing Esme to flinch and Adele to glare at him.

* * *

Adele's head was spinning by the time the Cullens had finished telling her everything, including how old each of them are and how they were turned. Jasper watched her with a concerned look on his face as she buried her head in her hands with a sigh.

"I'm going crazy, aren't I?" She questioned hysterically before she stood and started pacing, "I mean...vampires?"

"Adele," Jasper stood and placed his hands on her shoulders, "You're not going crazy. I'm sorry."

She groaned and let her head fall to rest against his chest, his arms immediately snaked around her and pulled her closer. Esme and Carlisle smiled at their son's actions before gesturing for their other adopted children to leave the room.

"I'm truly sorry you had to find out," He whispered, his cool breath ghosting over her ear.

"I'm not...surprisingly," She pulled back slightly to gaze into his eyes.

Jasper returned her strong gaze as they slowed leaned towards each other. Her fingers gently cupped his cheek and she pressed her lips to his with a smile. A sudden cheering caused her to flush deeply as she pulled away and faced his siblings, who were stood in the doorway watching them.

"Congratulations, brother!" Emmett grinned and hugged both of them to him.

"I have to get home," Adele input, "I've been here for over three hours."

"I'll drive you home," Jasper intertwined their hands, gaining a small smile from her.

"Adele, we need to go shopping!" Rosalie called as the human was practically dragged through the door.

"Definitely!" She called back, "I'll call you or something."

The drive back to Adele's house was filled with them talking and laughing together. Adele was starting to forget about the fact that he was a vampire as he gently reached across and grasped her hand. She sighed as the Mercedes pulled to a stop outside of her house.

"Adele," Jasper tugged her hand lightly.

"What is it?" She turned to face him.

"I've haven't asked a lady this is a long time," He started, "But, would you like to accompany me on a date?"

Adele's eyes widened in surprise at the request but soon found herself smiling and nodding in agreement.

"I would love to go on a date with you, Jasper," She grinned.

A smile lit up his face and he hesitated before leaning across the car and cupping her face and pulling her into another soft kiss. She reached up and curled her fingers around his wrist before responding almost eagerly.

"Your father's standing at the window," He stated quietly as he released her.

"I'll see you at school on Monday," Adele grabbed her bag.

A feeling of longing washed over her as she stepped out of the car and watched as he waved at her before starting the car and speeding off into the distance.


End file.
